The art of the present invention relates to meat or food processing devices in general and more particularly to an apparatus and method of use which pulls or shreds cooked meat into smaller more edible and tender portions. The art of the present invention is especially useful with pork which is often “pulled” for placement onto sandwiches or to be served alone.
Foodstuffs and especially meats such as chicken, turkey, beef, pork, and fish are prepared in a plurality of forms with a variety of textures. The forms include but are not limited to pulling or shredding. When utilizing a pulling or shredding technique, the meat fiber is separated or reduced into a user desirable texture and/or size. Often the texture or size is formed as meat strands which lends to the term “pulling”.
Traditionally, a pair of conventional forks have been utilized to manually pull apart the meat in order to form the “pulled” portions. Unfortunately, this prior art technique is time consuming and inefficient, especially for restauranteurs. The present art apparatus and method of using the same separates or “pulls” the meat in a timely fashion and with a substantially uniform texture and form.
The present art utilizes a hopper within which is located a motor driven rotating drum having a plurality of pins or rippers which “pull” the meat. One or more blocks or meat stops prohibit the meat from entering a lower portion prior to being “pulled” and one or more comb strips separate the pulled meat from the drum whereby it may easily fall into a collection receptacle. The present art allows an operator or restauranteur to insert meat into an upper portion, activate the apparatus, and collect “pulled” meat in a collection receptacle below the apparatus, all with a minimum amount of effort and a maximum amount of safety.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a meat pulling apparatus which minimizes the time necessary to produce a pulled meat and maximizes the amount of pulled meat which may be produced by a restauranteur.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a meat pulling apparatus which is easily disassembled and cleaned.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a meat pulling apparatus which minimizes the chances of clogging.
A yet further object of the present invention is to provide a meat pulling apparatus which minimizes any safety hazards to the operator or user.